L'adieu
by Petitchaton
Summary: Adieu aux arbres mouillés de septembre, au soleil de souvenirs...A ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres que je t'ai entendu me dire...A la faveur d'un chemin creux ou d'une bougie allumée...Adieu à ce que fut nous deux, à la passion du verbe aimer...


**L'adieu**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR. La chanson, quand à elle, appartient à Garou. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Songfic, POV Harry

**RATING : **T

**RESUME :** « _Adieu aux arbres mouillés de septembre, à leur soleil de souvenirs…A ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres que je t'ai entendus me dire…_ »

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Ceci est une histoire traitant de relations homosexuelles. Si cela vous choque ou vous dérange, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le bouton _**Précédent**_ pour changer de page. Je voudrais également remercier Just-Lulu pour ses merveilleuses corrections et ses bons conseils.

**OooooooooO**

_**Adieu**_

_**Aux arbres mouillés de septembre**_

_**A leur soleil de souvenirs**_

Je regarde par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombe doucement

Je ne sais plus depuis combien d'heures, je suis ici

Prostré dans une prison de silence

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé

Je me souviens de nos premiers rendez-vous

De nos premiers baisers

De l'excitation qui planait au dessus de notre relation interdite

_**A ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres**_

_**Que je t'ai entendus me dire**_

Cela fait un an, aujourd'hui

Un an que notre haine s'est transformée en amour

Un an que tu as trouvé le courage de m'avouer tes sentiments

Un an que, pour moi, tu as renoncé à ton père et à ta famille

_**A la faveur d'un chemin creux**_

_**Ou d'une bougie allumée**_

Je ferme lentement les yeux pour me laisser aller

Encore une fois, à mes doux souvenirs amers

Je revois ce dimanche gris et pluvieux

Où tout a commencé entre nous

Je me souviens du froid qui habitait mon cœur

De la pluie glissant sur mes joues

Comme autant de larmes que je n'arrivais plus à verser

Je me tenais debout devant le lac de l'école

J'étais si seul

Et j'allais si mal

Mais ça personne ne le voyait

Un héros ne souffre pas

Un héros ne faiblit pas

_**Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux**_

_**A la passion du verbe aimer**_

J'étais pourtant si faible ce jour-là

Tu es arrivé à mes côtés sans faire de bruit

Tu m'as pris tendrement la main

Et du bout des lèvres

Tu m'as murmuré ces mots que je n'attendais plus

Ces mots que je craignais comme la peste

Car inexorablement les personnes qui me les avaient dits avaient fini par mourir

J'avais peur de tes sentiments et des miens

Peur de l'abîme sans fond vers laquelle cette histoire aller nous mener

_**L'adieu,**_

_**Est une infinie diligen**_**ce**

_**Où les chevaux ont dû souffrir**_

Tu m'avais alors rassuré

Tu m'avais demandé de juste me laisser aimer par toi

De te faire confiance

De me laisser aller à notre passion dévorante

C'est à ce moment là que le rêve a commencé

Nos rencontres secrètes

Nos baisers échangés dans la noirceur de la nuit

Nos étreintes passionnées

Non, je n'ai vraiment rien oublié

_**Où les reflets de ton absence**_

_**Ont marqués l'ombre du plaisir**_

Ensuite, les ennuis sont arrivés

Comme dans toute histoire d'amour

L'amertume a marqué de son goût acide la beauté des premiers jours

Tout a commencé à aller mal à cause de mes amis

A cause de leurs regards

Ou peut-être juste à cause de notre différence

_**L'adieu est une lettre de toi**_

_**Que je garderai sur mon cœur**_

Je ne sais plus aujourd'hui ce qui a entraîné notre perte

Tes absences prolongées qui gâchaient mes journées même les plus belles

Tes lettres enflammées que je serrais contre mon cœur

Ton sourire angélique

Ta main frôlant la mienne discrètement au détour d'un couloir

_**Une illusion de toi et moi**_

_**Une impression de vivre ailleurs**_

Est-ce le silence et le secret qui ont tué notre amour ?

Où est-ce le regard des autres quand je leur ai avoué ne pas être comme eux ?

Certains m'ont demandé si je ne me trouvais pas déjà assez marginal pour en rajouter

Mais était-ce ma faute si je t'aimais ?

Je me suis tellement laissé aller à l'illusion de notre bonheur

A l'impression de ton cœur battant aux côtés du mien

_**L'adieu,**_

_**N'est que vérité devant Dieu**_

_**Tout le reste est lettre à écrire**_

Tes mains sur mon corps

Ta langue dans ma bouche

Ce plaisir que tu savais si bien faire naître en moi

Tes yeux bleus glacés qui s'enflammaient à ma vue

Nos étreintes passionnées à l'ombre des couloirs

Ce feu qui consumait mes entrailles lorsque nos regards se croisaient

Tes mains et tes lèvres qui découvraient mon corps me faisant me sentir si vivant

_**A ceux qui se sont dit adieu**_

_**Quant il fallait se retenir**_

Je me souviens aussi de notre première nuit ensemble

Ma première nuit dans les bras de quelqu'un

J'ai regretté ton expérience évidente

Tu adorais mon innocence si visible

Ma timidité maladive alors que tes doigts habiles me déshabillaient tranquillement

_**Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux**_

_**Devant le rouge des cheminées**_

Je me souviens de la douleur provoquée par ton corps dans le mien

De nos regards qui se sont accrochés pour ne plus se quitter

Dans tes bras, je n'étais plus le tristement célèbre Potter

Je n'étais pas non plus _Celui Qui A Survécu_

J'étais uniquement Harry

Le garçon que tu aimais

Le garçon que tu désirais

_**Nous avons connu d'autres feux**_

_**Qui nous ont si bien consumés**_

Dans tes bras, je me consumais d'amour et de plaisir

Dans des endroits anonymes, nous unissions nos corps et nos âmes

Et puis, le temps s'est écoulé entraînant avec lui les premières disputes

Ces nuits trop longues où mon corps appelait le tien en silence

Et où mon âme recherchait la tienne parmi les étoiles

_**L'adieu,**_

_**C'est nos deux corps qui se séparent**_

_**Sur la rivière du temps qui passe**_

Ensuite, ce fut la première grande déchirure lorsque je te vis avec quelqu'un d'autre

Tu voulais me rendre jaloux

J'étais fou de toi

Je voulais encore te posséder entièrement

Je voulais encore être l'unique auteur de tes sourires

Je voulais rester à jamais ta seule raison de vivre

_**Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars**_

_**Et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrasse**_

Combien de mots sont venus mourir sur ta bouche ?

Combien d'insultes se sont échappées de mes lèvres ?

Pourquoi m'avoir rendu l'envie de vivre pour me la reprendre après ?

Tout ça parce que ma lâcheté m'empêchait de tout avouer aux autres ?

_**Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies**_

_**Ni de paroles qui font souffrir**_

Je suis alors sorti avec Cho Chang, sans un regard pour toi

Faisant comme si cette histoire ne me touchait pas

Tout le monde devinait que je voulais rendre jaloux quelqu'un

Mais personne ne savait qui

Parfois, il m'arrivait de surprendre tes sourires tristes

Souvent, je croisais ton regard amoureux et blessé par mon attitude

_**Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi**_

_**Est fort le moment de partir**_

Nos retrouvailles étaient toujours plus intenses

Nos corps réapprenaient à se connaître

Et à se soumettre aux caresses impétueuses de l'autre

Tu ne me laissais jamais te prendre

C'était toujours moi sous toi

Et en mon fort intérieur

J'adorais cette impression d'être écrasé par ton poids

_**L'adieu,**_

_**C'est le sanglot long des horloges**_

_**Et les trompettes de Waterloo**_

J'aimais l'illusion de sécurité que j'avais à tes côtés

Je t'emprisonnais, nouant mes jambes autour de tes hanches et mes bras autour de ton cou

Tout ça, pour t'empêcher de me quitter trop vite

Ton regard gris plongeait dans mes yeux émeraude teintés de lumière par le plaisir

Nous cessions alors d'être deux pour devenir un

_**Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent**_

_**Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau**_

Nous nous séparions à l'aube

Honteux de nos propres faiblesses

Honteux de rechercher toujours le plaisir que l'autre savait si bien faire naître en nous

Honteux de s'aimer malgré les obstacles qui se dressaient toujours plus nombreux face à nous

Et tout doucement, je perdais pied

Je sombrais dans cette histoire dévorante

Je m'éloignais de tous pour vivre pleinement notre amour

_**D'un bateau ivre de tristesse**_

_**Qui nous a rongé toi et moi**_

Puis, ce fut la révélation

Je leur ai avoué pour qui mon cœur battait à présent

Et tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à me répondre

Etaient de me méfier de toi

Que tu allais me détruire

Et tu m'as détruit

Tu m'as volé peu à peu chaque seconde de mon existence

Tu me dévorais sans cesse l'esprit

Mes pensées étaient toujours tournées vers toi

Mon cœur ne vivait plus que pour tes clins d'œil et pour ta chevelure blonde

_**Les passagers sont en détresse**_

_**Et j'en connais deux qui se noient**_

Un jour ce fut la goutte en trop

Ce fut plus que je ne pouvais supporter

Ce fut notre dernière séparation

Je te quittais après un an de passion tumultueuse et dévastatrice

Je n'étais plus moi avec toi

Je n'étais plus qu'un reflet de ce que j'étais avant

Et pourtant

Pourtant, je sais que tu m'aimais aussi à en devenir fou

Mais cette folie me faisait peur justement

_**L'adieu,**_

_**C'est le loup blanc dans sa montagne**_

_**Et les chasseurs dans la vallée**_

J'aurais dû pleurer mais je n'y arrivais pas

Mon cœur et mon corps ne comprenaient pas ce que ma raison venait de faire

Et malgré tous les souvenirs qui m'assaillissent maintenant

Malgré les reproches de mes amis et leurs insultes envers toi

Je ne regrette rien

Car regretter notre histoire serait reconnaître avoir fait une erreur

Et nous deux, c'était trop beau pour être une faute

_**Le soleil qui nous accompagne**_

_**Est une lune bête à pleurer**_

Oui, je peux enfin le dire

Je ne regrette rien

Rien de nos disputes

Rien de nos nuits d'amours

Rien de nos douloureuses séparations

Rien de ce besoin constant d'être avec l'autre

Rien de ton mauvais caractère

Rien de mes larmes versées

Oui, je ne regrette rien de nous deux

_**L'adieu ressemble à ces marées**_

_**Qui viendront tout ensevelir**_

_**Les marins avec les mariées**_

_**Le passé avec l'avenir**_

_**Adieu**_

**OooooooooO**

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! Bon si vous avez le moindre commentaire positif ou négatif, il vous suffit de me laisser un petit review pour m'expliquer votre point de vue. Si vous avez des suggestions aussi à me faire (genre : change de registre ou des idées de fics même ), je suis ouverte à toutes à vos propositions. **

**A bientôt et pleins de bisous**

**Petitchaton**

Le 05 novembre 2005


End file.
